


Princess Daisy's Pooped Pants Predicament

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Butts, F/F, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Messy, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus and Rosalina get close to each other, but want to know how to fart on each other. Luckily Daisy shows up in the nick of time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Daisy's Pooped Pants Predicament

"Daisy..." Samus sighed as she was still farting up a storm in her smelly Zero Suit, sitting with Rosalina as she was fanning the air from her rotten eggy flatulence. "What brings you here...?"

"Well, I heard-" Daisy laughed as she snorted while farting, wrapping her arms around Rosalina. "...that you wanted to poop on each other's faces. That's why I'm here to help!"

"You really mean it?" Rosalina asked as her eyes widened with joy while farting several bubbly poots. "Oh, that is so great! But how are you going to-"

Daisy took out a burrito full of laxatives and ate it, with her stomach grumbling as she turned white, before turning into her pants pooping alter ego, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans! Samus was wondering what was happening as Rosalina joyfully peed herself, with Daisy's pants pooping flatulent form greatly pleasing her.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Daisy asked as she rubbed her farting big butt, seeing Rosalina raise her hand. "Good. Now pay attention, Sam..." Daisy planted her pants pooping fat ass on Rosalina's lap, making her bassy farts more wet and bubbly as this caused Rosalina to wet herself from pleasure even more.


End file.
